1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench composed of only five parts.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,377 discloses a ratchet wrench having a body 10, a ratchet wheel 14, a pawl 19, a switch member 23 and a resilient member, wherein the body 10 has a first recess 13, a second recess 16 and a third recess 24. The ratchet wheel 14 is pivotably located in the first recess 13 and has a toothed portion 15. The pawl 19 is located in the second recess 16 and has a notch 27 in one side thereof and teeth 20 are formed on the other side of the pawl 19. The teeth 20 are engaged with the toothed portion 15. The switch member 23 is pivotably located in the third recess 24 and has a restriction recess 28. The resilient member 26 has one end received in the notch 27 and the other end of the resilient member 26 is located in the restriction recess 28. When the switch member 23 is rotated, the resilient member 26 is rotated an angle, and the pawl 19 is moved in the second recess 16 to control the rotational direction of the wrench. The resilient member 26 has one end received in the notch 27 and is restricted by the pawl 19. The other end of the resilient member 26 is located in the restriction recess 28 to restrict the switch member 23. A sealing member 41 is used to position the ratchet wheel 14 in the first recess 13, and a ring 37 is used to be mounted to the switch member 23 and to position the switch member 23 in the third recess 24. The assembling is difficult and the number of the required parts is plenty.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,992 discloses a ratchet wrench having a body 10, a ratchet wheel 20, a pawl 40, a switch member 50 and a resilient member 92. A spring hat 90 is mounted to the resilient member 92 and the spring hat 90 has one end received in the recess 42 of the pawl 40. The other end of the spring hat 90 is received in the restriction recess 521 of the switch member 50 to restrict the switch member 50 not to be disengaged from the third recess 15. The body 10 has a groove 131 and a clip 30 to position the ratchet wheel 20 in the first recess 13. However, the groove 131 has to be further made in the body 10, and the clip 30 and the spring hat 90 are individually made, the assembling processes are complicated. Besides, the switch member 50 is pivotably located in the third recess 15 and is not well positioned, so that the switch member 50 can be unintentionally pivoted to change the rotational direction of the ratchet wrench.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.